


Bad Day

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Bucky comforts when you're in a bad day.





	Bad Day

“Would you just shut the fuck up? ” You yelled at Tony and everyone stared at you in surprise.

You weren’t one for yelling or anything, usually not caring about his stupid jokes or comments, but not today. You were in a terrible mood, and the others were smart enough not to tease you, knowing you wouldn’t be much polite with them. 

Of course, Tony ignored their silent warnings, and now was staring surprised at you.

You were in the kitchen he started bothering you and you just exploded.

“Wow, honey, what’s wrong? Are you on the shark or something.”

You cursed out loud, moving back to your room and closing the door shut with a loud bang. 

Minutes later, you heard a knock. 

“Doll?” You heard Bucky’s voice. 

“What?” You said back, louder than you actually intended. 

You weren’t ‘ _on the shark’_ or going through PMS. You were just stressed. With mission after mission and little sleep had gotten the best of you this week. 

“Hey.” He entered the room silently, a plate in his hands. “I brought you this.”

You frowned, seeing the cake on the plate.  Your favourite. 

“What is this?” You questioned. 

“Cake. Your favourite. Maybe you need this.” He suggested. 

You looked away, blushing. 

“Maybe.” 

You had a crush on Bucky, and usually blushed whenever he was around. s around. Having him alone in your room didn’t make it easy for you to look _normal_. 

“Maybe you should catch some sleep after this.” He suggested. “You know, I think you need it.”

You nodded shyly, and he gave you the plate. 

You ate in silence with him watching you, and Bucky took the dirty dish from you when you finished. 

“Do you want anything?” He whispered.  “Maybe something I can help you with?”

"It’s okay.” You felt your cheeks warm. “Thank you.”

Bucky smiled and kissed your cheek before standing up, and you stared at him in surprise as he left. 

“Have a nice sleep doll.” He closed the door. 

As soon as the door shut, you fell back on your bed. Damn, that man was going to kill you one day.


End file.
